


The Winchesters and the Lightwood-Banes, take two

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Alec Lightwood in the 'Supernatural' AU is attacked by a familiar enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

This is my 100th Malec/SH fanfic. My first ( **Alec Almost Dies** ) was posted on ffnet Sept. 17, 2017. Almost a month later, on Oct. 16th, I joined Ao3.

**Magnus' New Kink** was the first new fanfic posted on both sites.

To each and every one of you lovely people, who have read one, two, three, how ever many, of my stories, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. xoxoxoxo

Let's get down to business.

**A/N1** : If you haven't read my 100th fanfic on  _ffnet_ , my dearest reader, you are going to be lost. Go read  **The Winchesters meet the Lightwood-Banes** now. We'll wait for you. I promise. :D

**A/N2:** As for anything else that is new, I'll let Max get everybody caught up.

Ready, let's do this.

Enjoy my lovelies. xo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec smiles as he walks down Kings Highway towards Beth Israel Hospital. This last year, he has done a lot of smiling. He and Magnus are getting married in October. As Alec waits for the light to change, he glances down at the ring on his left hand. A silver band with a ring of blue diamonds in the center of it.

The light changes and he crosses the street. It's six in the morning, so when his arm is suddenly grabbed, he's a bit startled. He looks at his attacker, but doesn't recognize him, "Do I know you?"

The attacker sneers at him, "Not in this world, Alec Lightwood."

Alec nods, "Yeah, I gotta go to work, don't have time for this."

The attacker pulls him down a side street, "What are you?"

"What am I? I'm a doctor."

The attacker laughs, "Idiot." His fingers blaze with power as he continues to grip Alec's wrist, then he sneers, "Mundane."

Alec screams in pain, "Hey, what's your problem."

"You being alive, is my problem." The attacker smiles coldly, "But I need you to give Bane a message. Give me Freak or I kill you."

Alec blinks as tears roll down his face from the pain, "Freak? What's that?"

"It doesn't concern you, mundane. Just give him the message. He has twenty-four hours." The attacker grabs Alec's hand and bends it the wrong way.

Alec screams as his wrist is broken. A security guard runs over, "Hey, what's going on over there?"

The attacker pushes Alec at the guard, opens a portal and is gone.

- _ **tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My regular readers will know who Alec's attacker is. If not, his identity will be revealed in chapter 2.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Sam, Dean and Castiel rush to Alec's side.

Since nobody (especially Magnus) likes seeing Alec hurt, let's move this along.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A portal opens, and Sam, Dean, Castiel and Magnus step into the kitchen of the bunker.

Dean puts his duffel on the table and stretches, "Home sweet home. Damn, it's a good thing I left Baby here. All that mud would have been a bitch to clean off her."

Sam laughs as he sets his duffel besides his brother's, "Dean Winchester, complaining about spending quality time with his car? Hell must have frozen over while we were gone."

Dean rolls his eyes as he gets four bottles of beer out the fridge, "Funny Sammy, real funny." He gives everybody a beer.

Magnus looks down at their shoes, then flicks his hand. He smiles, "Mud? What mud?"

Dean laughs, "Forget I said anything."

Sam smiles, "Magnus, we appreciate you helping us go after the  _Lutoest_."

Magnus smiles, "No problem, Sam. Alec doesn't mind me hunting every now and then."

Castiel asks, "How is Alec?"

Magnus smiles, "He's good. He's working mornings now, and he loves it."

Sam leans against the table, "That's sounds great."

Dean asks, "You want to sleep here or are you in a hurry to get home?"

Magnus' phone rings before he can answer. He looks at the screen, "Hmm, let me answer this, it's Patricia, a co-worker of Alec's." He takes a few steps away from the others, "Hello?"

Dean and Sam exchange a look. Dean glances at the duffels on the table, "Good thing we didn't unpack."

Magnus' voice is tense as he asks, "How is he?"

Castiel looks at Magnus' back, then turns to Sam and Dean, "This is not necessarily a monster problem."

Sam nods, "Right, people get hurt all the time and nine times out of ten, it's not monster related."

Dean sniffs, "Yeah, but that bastard Lamar waited until Magnus left Brooklyn to go after Alec. Some other bastard might have found out Magnus wasn't in town."

Magnus says, "I'm in Staten Island, I'm on my way."

Sam stands next to Dean as Magnus says 'goodbye', then walks over to them.

Castiel asks, "Is Alec alright?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Patricia didn't go into details, but Alec was attacked. I gotta go."

Dean reaches for his duffel, "We're going with you."

Magnus weakly smiles, "It's probably nothing. You'll just be wasting your time."

Sam also grabs his duffel, "Fine, then we won't stay that long."

"I appreciate it."

Dean smiles, "Okay, let's go."

Magnus opens a portal and they leave the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They walk out the portal onto Kings Highway.

Magnus snaps his fingers and the duffels disappear, "I put them in the loft. It would look funny if you walked into the hospital holding them."

Dean nods, "Good call."

They walk a couple of blocks to Beth Israel, and go up the ramp. They walk inside and go over to the visitor's desk.

Magnus leans against the counter and waits for the nurse to finish talking on the phone.

She smiles at him as she hangs up the phone, "Afternoon, Magnus." She reaches for his hand and squeezes it, "He's resting now."

Magnus nods, "Thanks for calling me, Patricia."

"Of course. It's bad enough the bastard burned him, but he also broke Alec's wrist. Wait until Catarina gets here."

"The bastard had better hope that the cops get to him before one of us find his ass."

Patricia laughs, "Catarina may push you out the way, so she can deal with him."

"She can try."

Patricia smiles warmly at him, "But for now, Alec needs you. He's in room 4448."

"Thanks." Magnus gestures to Sam, Dean and Castiel, "My co-workers, is it okay if they come up with me?"

"Usually I would say no, but it is Alec, so as long as your friends are quiet, go ahead."

"Thanks, Patricia."

"You're welcome."

Magnus leads the way to the elevators. They take one to the fourth floor and follow the signs to the right section.

Magnus stands by the door, "Give me a few minutes alone with Alexander."

Sam nods, "Of course, Magnus."

Magnus walks into the room. Alec is on the bed to the left, the other bed is empty. He's on his back, sleeping. There's a cast on his left arm, from his palm to elbow. Magnus stands by the bed. Alec is too pale for his liking.

Magnus gently runs his thumb across the knuckles on Alec's right hand and Alec wakes with a start. He looks up with wide eyes, "Magnus?"

Magnus smiles, "Yeah, it's me." Alec reaches for him. Magnus kisses Alec's hand as he sits on the bed. Alec rests his head on Magnus' chest and holds the back of his shirt tight with his right hand. He rests the cast on Magnus' stomach, as he curls against Magnus' side. Magnus kisses his head, "What happened?"

Alec shakes his head, "One minute I'm all alone walking on Kings Highway, the next some guy is holding my arm. He burned me then broke my wrist." Alec looks up, "He wanted me to tell you something."

Magnus kisses him, "The last words he will ever say."

Alec swallows, "His exact words were,  _ **Give me Freak or I kill you**_. I was so scared, Magnus."

Magnus kisses him and holds him tight, "I'm here now."

"He said you have a day."

"More than enough time for me to find him."

" _Give me Freak or I kill you_?" Dean laughs, "Somebody's been watching too many late night movies."

Magnus sees that Sam, Dean and Castiel have walked into the room.

Sam weakly smiles, "Sorry, but we were getting funny looks."

Castiel asks, "Alec, how are you?"

Alec smiles, "Better, now that Magnus is here."

Magnus kisses him, "And I'm not going anywhere until it's time for you to go home."

"Promise?"

Magnus nods, "Promise. Now rest."

"I am sleepy from the pain meds."

Magnus kisses his head, "Then sleep."

Alec smiles as he cuddles close to Magnus and closes his eyes. Magnus holds him tight as Sam and Castiel sit in chairs and Dean leans against the empty bed. They quietly watch Alec sleep for a few minutes.

Dean nods, "Okay, Patricia said, this guy burned Alec?"

Magnus passes his hand over the cast and nods, "A magic burn."

Sam leans forward in his chair, "Magic burn? Why?"

"I suspect his attacker wanted to see what kind of threat Alec was."

Castiel nods, "And then broke his wrist to make a point."

Magnus nods, "Yes, only thing is, I have no idea what 'freak' is or where to find it."

Dean folds his arms, "Maybe Alec can describe the guy?"

"It probably wouldn't help, I've been out of the warlock loop for a very long time."

Sam sits back, "Maybe Max can help?"

Magnus shakes his head, "I hate to bother him. This is probably nothing."

Castiel stands, "But this guy will come after Alec tomorrow."

"Then he's a dead man."

"But what could it hurt seeing if Max can clear things up?"

Sam nods, "Cass is right, Magnus. This guy went after Alec for a reason, we should at least find out what it is."

Magnus kisses the top of Alec's head, "Fine, I'll open a portal, go ask Max."

Castiel nods, "This shouldn't take long." Magnus flicks his wrist. A portal opens and Castiel leaves the hospital room.

Sam watches the portal close, then turns back to Magnus, "If Max can't help us, then what?"

Dean sniffs, "We put Alec in the bunker and wait for this fucker to show up tomorrow."

"Show up where, Dean?"

"Guess he will go looking for Alec and he'll find us instead."

Magnus holds Alec tight, "I like Dean's idea. The guy will show up here and we'll be waiting for him."

Sam is about to answer when a woman in scrubs runs into the room, "Who the hell are you?" She sees Dean, "And you?" She stops when she sees Magnus in the bed with Alec.

Magnus smiles at her, "Hello Catarina."

Catarina takes a deep breath, "Magnus, Patricia forgot to tell me that you were here." She glances at Sam and Dean, "I assume they are with you?"

Magnus nods, "Sam and Dean Winchester, Catarina Loss."

Sam smiles, "Now I understand what Patricia was talking about."

Catarina smiles, "And what was that?"

"That you would push Magnus out of the way, so that you could take care of Alec's attacker yourself."

She nods, "Indeed."

Dean smiles, "Nice to meet you, do you know what 'freak' is?"

"What?"

Magnus sighs, "The attacker was a warlock and he thinks I have 'freak' and if I don't give it to him, he is going to kill Alec tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Castiel has gone to Max to see if he knows what is going on."

"Then you will share with me?"

Magnus laughs, "Of course, Catarina."

She nods, "You better." She walks over to the bed and passes a hand over Alec's cast, "Sidney did a good job. His wrist should set properly."

"And the burn?"

Her eyes narrow, "That might scar. After talking to Patricia, I spoke to Sidney and he said the burn was deep. I mean it, Magnus, I want this guy."

"You and me, both."

She nods as she walks away from the bed, "I have rounds, keep me posted."

"Yes, Catarina."

Dean smiles, "We'll make sure of it."

She smiles, "Thank you, Dean." She leaves the room.

Sam laughs, "Trying to gain brownie points."

Dean nods, "I would not want to be on her bad side."

Magnus smiles, "Yes, Catarina took an immediate liking to Alexander."

Sam sits back, "I guess now we wait for Cass to get back, hopefully with answers."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max taps on the keyboard as he waits for his laptop to power on. He had exams all week and finally has time to check on his other world fathers. He looks up as a portal opens by the front door. He raises an eyebrow as Castiel walks into the loft, "Afternoon."

Castiel smiles, "Max, I'm glad you're here. Alec was attacked this morning."

Max stands, "Is he okay? Is Magnus with him? Who was it?"

Castiel puts his hands up, "One question at a time, please. He was injured but he's in the hospital. Magnus, Sam and Dean are with him now. We don't know who his attacker is, but he gave Alec a message for Magnus."

Max's eyes narrow, "Message?"

"Yes. The only thing is, we don't know what the message means. We thought maybe you would have an idea."

"Okay, what's the message?"

" _Give me Freak or I kill you_ "

Max's eyes go cold, "Freak?"

Castiel nods, "Yes, Magnus has no idea what that is."

Max's voice is cold, "It's not a what, it's a who."

"Who?"

Max nods as he takes out his phone and sends a text to his fathers,  _ **I'm going out for a while**_. He glances at his laptop and closes it, "I can always come back for this."

Daddy responds,  _ **Have fun, blueberry.**_ Poppa responds two minutes later,  _ **See you later**_.

Max nods, "Okay. Which hospital?"

"Beth Israel on Kings Highway."

"What floor?"

"Fourth."

Max opens a portal. He sets his mundane glamour, "Let's go." Castiel follows him through the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max and Castiel walk out the portal into a stairwell of the hospital.

Max peeks through the door and nods, "The coast is clear. What room?" He opens the door and they walk into the hallway.

"4448."

They go down the hallway to Alec's room and walk in.

Max smiles, "Hi, Sam, Dean." He stops when he sees Alec and Magnus, "How is he?"

Magnus kisses the top of Alec's head, "His wrist is broken and the asshole gave him a magic burn."

Max sniffs, "The asshole's name is Emil."

Magnus shakes his head, "I don't know that name."

"He's from Pennsylvania."

Dean nods, "So what is he doing here?"

"The same as Lamar and Zachary."

Magnus holds Alec tight, "Alexander."

Max nods, "I have to go to another world."

Sam stands, "I'll go with you."

Dean laughs, "Sam, trying to up your frequent flyer miles."

Sam laughs, "I find other worlds fascinating, Dean."

Max nods, "Not a problem, this shouldn't take long." He opens a portal, "Sam, after you." Sam and Max leave the hospital room.

Castiel sits in a chair.

Magnus runs his thumb over Alec's fingers, then gently lifts the cast. He whispers, "Alec?"

Alec slowly opens his eyes, "Hmm?"

"Where's the ring?"

Alec gives him a sleepy smile as he leans back and shows Magnus his right hand, "I put it on my other hand, because of the cast. I didn't want it to get messy."

"Oh." He pulls Alec close to him. Alec rests his head back on Magnus' chest and cuddles against his fiancé again.

Dean asks, "Ring? As in engagement ring?"

Magnus nods, "Yeah."

Dean smiles, "Congrats Magnus, what happened to our invitation?"

"We haven't sent them out yet."

"Right. And yet, all this time you haven't mentioned that you were getting married."

"It never came up."

Castiel nods, "Yes Dean, in the middle of killing the  _Lutoest_ , was Magnus supposed to blurt out, 'Alec and I are getting married'?"

Dean rolls his eyes, "Of course not, Cass. But there was plenty of time afterwards to say it."

"When we returned to the bunker, Magnus received the call that Alec had been attacked."

"Fine, Cass."

Magnus smiles, "Thank you, Castiel."

Castiel nods, "You're welcome."

Dean shakes his head, "I think I liked it better, when the two of you hated each other."

Magnus laughs, "Really, Dean?"

"Nah, I'm kidding. I think it's awesome that you are friends."

Castiel nods, "Agree." He looks at Alec, "At least we know who Alec's attacker is and that 'freak' is a who."

Magnus asks, "Freak is a person?"

Castiel nods, "Yes, Max told me that 'freak' was a  _who_  not a  _what_."

"Oh, maybe that's why he had to go to the other world?"

"Possible."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey is sitting at the kitchen table working on his letters when a portal opens by the sofa.

Max and Sam step out. Sam laughs, "This looks like your loft."

Max nods, "But it's not." Mikey squeals as he jumps off the chair and runs over to them. Max laughs as he picks the five year old up, "Hello Mikey."

Mikey giggles as he kisses Max's face. He looks at Sam, "Who's that?"

Max smiles, "This is my friend, Sam." He puts Mikey down.

Mikey steps in front of Sam and looks up. Sam looks at the boy in front of him. He has no hair, instead his scalp is red. His palms are also red. Sam glances at Max.

Max laughs, "He's waiting to be picked up."

Sam smiles, "Oh." He picks Mikey up, "Hello."

Mikey giggles and kisses Sam's cheek, "Hello."

Magnus2 walks out his office, "I thought I heard voices in here. Max, who's your friend?"

Mikey giggles as Sam puts him back on the floor. He walks over to his father, "Poppa, this is Sam."

Magnus2 laughs, "Thank you, Mikey."

Max nods, "We need to talk." He quickly glances at Mikey.

Magnus2 nods, "Mikey, let me talk to Max and Sam for a moment then we'll get ice cream."

Mikey nods as he watches Sam and Max walk into Magnus2's office, "Okay Poppa."

Magnus2 smiles at his son, then follows Max and Sam. He asks, "I assume this is not a social call?"

Max shakes his head, "Emil from Sam's world has attacked that world's Alec."

Magnus2 closes his eyes then slowly opens them, "Is he okay?"

Max nods, "Magnus is with him, but Emil gave Alec a message for him,  _Give me Freak or I kill you_."

Magnus2's eyes narrow but his response is cut off by Mikey, "Master hurt Other Daddy?" Mikey walks over to Max and looks at him.

Max nods, "Yes, but Other Poppa is with him."

"Master is dead."

"Yes, Mikey. But just like there are other Daddys and Poppas, there are also other Masters."

Sam silently listens, he has nothing to add to the conversation and is fearful to ask any questions.

Mikey's purple eyes blaze with hate, "I don't like Other Master hurting Other Daddy."

"I know, that's why I'm letting your Poppa know, so that he can help us."

Mikey nods, "Me help too."

Magnus2 nods, "Max, come up with a plan and we'll be there."

Max smiles, "Thanks, Magnus." He and Sam walk out the office. Mikey follows.

Max opens a portal. Sam sees Mikey, "Max, I think we have company."

Max turns, "Mikey, we will come get you."

Mikey shakes his head, "No, I keep Other Daddy safe."

Magnus2 walks over, "Raspberry, we'll catch up to Max and Sam later."

Mikey shakes his head, "No, Poppa. I go now."

Max glances at Magnus2 with a shrug, "Can't say I blame him."

Magnus2 nods, "Okay, but Mikey, you listen to Max, understand?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, Poppa." He walks over and holds Max's hand.

Magnus2 flicks his hand and the red marks on Mikey's palms are olive skinned like his arms and brown hair appears on his head.

Sam smiles, "I was wondering what his glamour was."

Magnus2 raises an eyebrow, "You know about glamours, do you have that many warlocks in your world?"

Sam laughs, "No sir, Max has been to our world before and he taught us a few words."

"I see."

Mikey tugs Max's hand, "Max, Other Daddy needs us."

Max laughs, "Of course. Let's go."

Mikey nods, "Later, Poppa."

Magnus2 laughs, "Later, raspberry." Max, Sam and Mikey walk into the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They walk out into the stairwell. Mikey looks around, "Where's Other Daddy?"

Max opens the door, "This way, Mikey."

Mikey follows Max and Sam down the hallway to AU!Alec's room. Sam points, "It's that room over there."

Mikey nods as he passes them and goes into the room. He glances at Castiel and Dean, then smiles as he sees AU!Magnus. His eyes narrow as he steps closer to the bed and glares at the cast on AU!Alec's wrist, "Other Master hurt Other Daddy, I kill Other Master."

Castiel stands, but Sam grabs his arm, "It's okay, Cass, he's with us."

Max nods, "Dean, Castiel, this is Mikey. His fathers are also Alec and Magnus."

Mikey reaches for the cast, "I fix Other Daddy."

AU!Magnus raises an eyebrow, "How are you going to fix him?"

Max walks over to the bed and kneels down in front of Mikey, "No, you can't fix him."

Mikey narrows his eyes, "Why not?"

"Because the mundanes will want to know how it was done, then you will have to fix everybody."

Mikey shakes his head, "I don't want to fix everybody, just Other Daddy."

"Exactly, so wait until we leave, then you can fix him."

Mikey pouts. He looks at AU!Magnus, "I can fix Other Daddy later, Other Poppa?"

AU!Magnus looks at Max who nods, then smiles, "Yes, Mikey, you can fix him later."

"Fine." He puts his hand on AU!Alec's leg.

Max stands, "We can't stay here."

Dean nods, "Let me find a doctor and see if we can get Alec cleared to go home."

AU!Magnus snaps his fingers and his phone is in his hand, "Wait, Dean. Let me text Catarina." He types,  _ **Catarina, we need to get Alec somewhere safe**_. He sends the text. He kisses his fiancé, "Alexander, time to go."

AU!Alec slowly opens his eyes, "Good." He looks around with half open eyes, "Hi, Max."

Mikey giggles, "I'm not Max, I'm Mikey, Other Daddy."

Max laughs as he kisses Mikey's head, "I believe he was talking to me."

AU!Alec sits up with AU!Magnus' help, "I was. But hello Mikey."

"Hello, Other Daddy."

AU!Catarina walks in, "Magnus, this room is way too crowded. The doctor is going to have a fit."

Mikey giggles as he goes over to her, "Hello Other Catarina."

She laughs, "And who are you, little one?"

"I'm Mikey. I'm here to keep Other Daddy safe."

"Oh that's good to know."

Mikey nods, "Other Master hurt him."

She looks at AU!Magnus, "You were supposed to keep me posted, Magnus."

AU!Magnus shrugs, "I just found out myself."

"Right. Sidney is still here, let me get him." She walks out.

AU!Magnus smiles, "Maybe everybody can meet us at the bunker?" He gets out the bed and kisses AU!Alec, "Don't want the doctor to yell at me for being in bed with you."

AU!Alec laughs, "A little TLC is sometimes the best medicine."

Max smiles, "Let's go, Mikey." He opens a portal.

Mikey shakes his head, "I stay with Other Daddy." He walks over to the bed.

"Okay, but remember there are mundanes here."

Mikey nods, "I know, Max."

Max nods. He, Sam, Dean and Castiel leave the hospital room.

AU!Alec smiles at Mikey, "I love your eyes."

Mikey giggles as he climbs onto the bed, "Thank you, Other Daddy."

Sidney walks into the room. Mikey sits on the edge of the bed and watches Sidney.

The doctor looks at AU!Alec's chart, "How's the wrist?"

AU!Alec looks at the cast, "It's an 8 on the pain scale. But the meds are making me very sleepy."

"Alec, this guy burned you and broke your wrist. Maybe you'll be safer here."

Mikey shakes his head, "I keep Other Daddy safe."

Sidney looks at the boy sitting on the bed, "And you are?"

Mikey narrows his eyes as he looks at the doctor, "Mikey."

AU!Magnus quickly steps over, "He's a bit protective over Alec. But don't worry."

"I guess since you already spoke to the police this morning, you can go. But don't worry about rushing back. Take some time off and rest." He signs a release form and hands it to AU!Magnus. He also hands AU!Magnus a sling.

AU!Alec nods, "I will. Thanks Sidney."

Sidney nods and leaves. AU!Magnus helps AU!Alec get out the bed.

AU!Alec sighs, "Now where are my clothes?"

AU!Magnus kisses him, "Have you forgotten who you are marrying?" He snaps his fingers and AU!Alec is dressed. He helps AU!Alec put his arm through the sling.

Mikey giggles, "You are getting married? Awesome. I want to go."

AU!Magnus laughs, "I guess that's okay, but I'm sure we need to talk to your fathers."

Mikey nods, "They may want to come too and Not Daddy and Not Poppa and Max and Maxine."

AU!Alec laughs, "Who are Not Daddy and Not Poppa?"

"Max's fathers."

"Oh, and we are Other Daddy and Other Poppa?"

Mikey nods, his eyes twinkling, "Uh huh."

AU!Alec holds AU!Magnus' arm as they walk out the room, "Just how many different worlds are there?"

Mikey giggles as he follows them, "Lots."

They wait for an elevator.

AU!Alec nods, "And there's an Alec and Magnus in all of them?"

Mikey nods as they get into an elevator, "And they are madly in love."

AU!Magnus laughs, "Madly?"

"Uh huh, madly, Other Poppa."

They step out the elevator and leave the hospital. They walk down a side street.

AU!Magnus is thankful that it's night as he opens a portal. Mikey holds AU!Magnus' hand as they walk through.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Luto est_ is Latin for mud thing.

Seems like a good place to end this chapter. Sorry about it being so long, but I wanted the action to flow from one world to another.

 **A/N for my Supernatural readers:** Mikey's backstory is called, what else, **[Mikey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029605/chapters/37412708)**.

 **A/N for my ShadowHunter readers:** Timeline wise, this happens after  **Not Daddy's First Wedding** , which I will get back to.


End file.
